


Already Home

by broadwaydarren



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaydarren/pseuds/broadwaydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I watched the video for Already Home and my crisscolfer brain wouldn't shut up about this fic until I wrote it... So... Here you have it. Chris lives in NYC, Darren lives in LA, but that doesn't stop their romance. Maybe I'll write a follow up??? Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Concrit appreciated!

Chris wakes up to a text on his phone. It’s from Darren, sent last night, before he went to bed, reading;

**Good morning, beautiful. Xoxo – D**

Chris smiles, and sends back, 

_Good morning to you, too, handsome. Xoxo – C_

It’s something they’ve done every day, or, at least, every day since they decided to make this exclusive, since they admitted their feelings for each other. It’s crazy how deeply Chris feels for a guy he’s met a total of once. He and Darren had bumped into each other one day, almost a year ago now, when Chris had been applying for a job in LA. He’d been bumbling around the streets, completely lost, and Darren had been the only person thoughtful enough to stop and help him. Darren had guided him all the way to his interview, and when Chris had come out, he had been shocked to see Darren waiting across the street, playing a song on his guitar. When Chris had asked him what he was still doing there, Darren had simply replied that he didn’t want Chris to get lost again. 

After that, they’d gone for coffee, and over the coffee had shared almost everything about themselves with the other. Chris had told Darren that he lives in NYC, that he loves it there, but LA is a lot closer to his family, that if he could get a job here, it would make traveling home for holidays far, far easier. He’d told Darren that he was an aspiring writer, currently working for a little New York Publishing company, but hoping to get his own books published one day. Darren had told Chris that he wanted to be a singer, a songwriter, wanted to play for thousands of people. Currently, though, he had a gig playing at a restaurant a few nights a week, and worked a boring office job during the daylight hours. They’d discovered a mutual love for Harry Potter, and all things geeky, like Transformers, the Avatar tv show, a love of the same music…They had sat in the coffee shop for hours, until Darren absolutely had to leave, or he’d be late to work. He had given Chris his number, and told him that if things worked out, he could totally crash on Darren’s couch for a week or so while he looked for an apartment out here.  
But then, after a week of nothing from the company, Chris was forced to admit that he hadn’t got it, that he wouldn’t be moving to New York. Still, he’d sent off a tentative text to Darren, anyway, not wanting to lose touch with the amazing man. 

_So… I’m pretty sure I didn’t get the job. They said I’d hear back within five days if I’d got it, and it’s been a week… But… I really like you. You think we could try a long distance friendship? – Chris (AKA Lost Interview Guy)_

Darren had replied back almost immediately, 

**Bummer! Whatever, you don’t need them, Chris. If they can’t recognize your talent, then they can go fuck themselves – excuse my French. We can TOTALLY try a long distance friendship. I think you’re awesome, man, I thought I got that across in the whole, “waiting for you after your interview and taking you for coffee for four hours” thing. – Darren (AKA Helpful Guitar Guy)**

From that day on they had pretty much texted constantly, with texts evolving to calls, and emails from their work computers, and eventually almost nightly skype calls. It had been five months when Darren had said to him, one day, whilst they were in the middle of having a Harry Potter All-Night Marathon together over skype, “You know, I’m crazy about you.” What had followed had been one of the most intense conversations of Chris’ life, trying to work out if they could make this work, how they could make it work, admitting how much they both wanted it to work, wanted it to work so badly. And they’d been boyfriends ever since.

Chris smiles, coming out of his reverie and stepping out of the shower, toweling himself dry. He knows that all his friends think he’s crazy for having a boyfriend he never sees, a boyfriend he can only talk to over the phone or skype when he could easily have one of the thousands of gay guys that live in the same city as him, but as he tells them time and time again, he doesn’t want one of them. He wants Darren. Darren living on the other side of the country is just… A minor inconvenience. He blow dries his hair quickly, hairspraying it into place and going to get dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and a cardigan and thanking the gods he doesn’t really believe in for his work’s relaxed dress code. He slides on a pair of comfortable shoes over his socks, and shrugs on his navy peacoat, wrapping a thick scarf around his neck. Then, going over to the full-length mirror, he takes a picture, sending it to Darren, another of their traditions. They know exactly what the other looks like every single day.

With that, he heads out of the door. Breakfast waits until his mid-morning break, when he’ll go to café and skype Darren while they both eat. As he jogs down the steps to the subway, climbs on the one that’s waiting, almost expectantly, for him on the platform, as he chooses a seat and gazes absently out of the window… He can’t help but smile. He might look like he’s alone, but he’s not. He’s never alone. Not for a second. Darren might be on the other side of the country, but Chris can bet that as soon as Darren wakes, he’ll get a text, that the texts will continue throughout the day, along with skype calls, voice calls, emails, hell, they even tweet at each other some times. He’s never out of Darren’s mind, and Darren’s never out of his. He’s never alone.


End file.
